


Good Riddance

by Mischel



Series: Merlin Rewatch 2020 [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Arguing, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Cedric never had a chance against these two, Cute, Episode: s02e01 The Curse of Cornelius Sigan, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Touching, Kissing, M/M, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), POV Cedric (Merlin), POV Merlin (Merlin), Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: Cedric never stood a chance against Merlin and Arthur. Not when they are literally two sides of the same coin, bound by destiny, and especially not when they're secretly dating and trust each other with everything.Or—Cedric doesn't notice Merlin in Arthur's bed when he goes to steal Arthur's keys in the middle of the night, and that's his undoing.So no. Heneverstood a chance.Set in the episode 2x01 The Curse of Cornelius Sigan.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Rewatch 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670389
Comments: 31
Kudos: 759





	Good Riddance

**Author's Note:**

> This fic should have been posted yesterday, but at least it's slightly longer now! I needed to write it before I start studying, I have three exams in a few days so from the moment I post this (and like a few hours of procrastination because let's be real), I'll be studying until Wednesday :/
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! I haven't written a fic where Merlin/Arthur are already together in a while, so here you go! ;)

_New day, new opportunities._

That's what Merlin kept telling himself as he left his little room in the morning, quickly grabbed a piece of bread from the table and shoved it in his mouth, and ran down the stairs to pick up Arthur's breakfast from the royal kitchen.

It was a new day, and that meant that he could forget about yesterday. He could forget about _Cedric._ He might be seeing him around since Arthur had granted him a job in the castle, but _nothing_ more.

Well, that was until Merlin opened the door to his boyfriend's chambers with a silver plate in his hand and was met with Cedric himself, standing by Arthur side, a table full of food in front of them.

Arthur welcomed him with a smirk. "Is that lunch?"

Merlin didn't even bother shaking his head, his eyes wandering from one full plate to another, each containing different kind of food—and all of them _better_ than the bread on the platter in Merlin's hand.

"This is lovely, Cedric," Arthur continued, eyeing both the food and Merlin. Merlin couldn't tell if Arthur was being serious and just _couldn't_ see what Cedric was going, or if he was just teasing him.

Whichever it was, Merlin didn't like it.

"Is there anything else that you need doing, sire?" Merlin asked, bowing a little, not sure what to do with the plate in his hands now.

To his disappointment, Arthur replied with, "No, I think Cedric's got it all covered." And Merlin had never been so scared of losing his job like he was now.

Then Cedric _winked_ at him. "Oh, I regret, sire, there is one thing I failed to do. Uh, muck out your horses."

Merlin couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked at Arthur with pleading eyes that always seemed to get him what he wanted from Arthur before and braced himself for Arthur's reaction.

Arthur paused with the spoon in his hand and glanced at Cedric. Then he put the spoon down and cleared his throat.

"Yes, that will need doing, certainly." He cleared his throat again and Merlin felt a spark of hope. "Thank you, Cedric." Arthur smiled up at the man. "You've done enough for now. You're dismissed."

"Yes, sire." Cedric nodded and gave Merlin another smug smirk before finally leaving the room.

As soon as he was gone, Merlin felt like he could breathe again. He approached Arthur with a frown and put the silver platter on the table, right next to the eggs and sausages and wine (and was that a chicken? For _breakfast?_ ) and whatever else was even on the table.

Arthur gave him an apologetic smile. "Thanks for the . . . the lunch?"

Merlin pursed his lips and crossed his arms on his chest. "Really? You really can't see what he's doing?"

Arthur sighed and stood up. "Merlin, just . . . just eat with me, come on." He put a hand on Merlin's shoulder and then kissed his cheek.

It instantly made Merlin feel better.

He sat down on the opposite side of the table while Arthur returned to his seat and continued eating. Merlin pouted, then finally grabbed the nearest apple and took a bite. "You can't avoid this by feeding me, you know," he mumbled with his mouth full.

Arthur smirked briefly. "Alright, what do you think Cedric is trying to—"

"He's obviously trying to replace me!" Merlin jumped up from his chair again, waving his arms around dramatically. "He's been trying to do that since we met him, I told you it wasn't my fault that the girth snapped in half. He must have done something to it, I know it."

"Merlin—"

"And then on the, on the _hunt!_ He took credit for killing the boar, when you know it wasn't—"

"And I'm glad he took the credit!" Arthur stood up as well, closing his eyes for a moment when Merlin stared at him in disbelief. "I meant, If he hadn't taken the credit, how else would you have explained what happened? Or would you have rather admitted to saving us with magic?"

Merlin pursed his lips and looked down, thinking. Yeah, Arthur was right about that. Unknowingly, Cedric _had_ helped him with that, even when now every one of the knights admired him for something he hadn't done.

"I know you killed the boar and I thanked you for that. Isn't that enough?" Arthur asked.

Merlin raised his head. "That still doesn't change the fact that he's trying to replace me."

"I would never let him replace you, you know that." Arthur approached Merlin and put his hands on both his shoulders reassuringly.

Merlin frowned. "But you still don't believe me that he's _trying_ to replace me?"

Arthur actually rolled his eyes. _Rolled_ his _eyes_ at Merlin. His _boyfriend._

"So far he's only been doing what every other person in his position would do. I mean, apparently you're the only one who can't seem to understand that I _am_ a prince. The King's _son_."

This time Merlin was the one to smirk at him. "That's only because I get to see you in bed, _sire._ "

Merlin enjoyed it when Arthur's cheeks turned bright red.

"You know what?" The _prince_ nodded his head, his cheeks still burning. (Merlin couldn't tell if it was from the embarrassment or anger, but probably both.) He grabbed the apple Merlin had started eating from the table and took Merlin's hand, putting the apple in it. "Here. That's all you get from this table." Merlin knew that _Arthur_ knew that they would still end up eating most of it together in the evening, as always. "Now go muck out the stables."

Merlin gulped at him.

"Someone still has to do it!" Arthur reasoned. "And Cedric _did_ bring me breakfast, so I don't see why it shouldn't be you."

"You call _this_ breakfast?" Merlin teased, motioning over to the table and then very obviously pretending to judge Arthur's stomach. "Well if this trend continues, _sire,_ you might have to start thinking about a new belt—"

"Out!" Arthur yelled, cheeks even redder, this time _definitely_ with embarrassment.

Merlin sighed and left the room. If only he could get Arthur to believe him about Cedric. Wasn't there supposed to be trust in relationships?

xoXÖXox

Arthur was just on his way to the stables to get an apology from Merlin when he noticed the horses running through the street. He knew something must have happened immediately. Because Merlin would never let the horses escape like this, not on purpose anyway.

He braced himself when he reached the stables and noticed Cedric smirking out of the corner of his eye. (Was it possible that Merlin was right about him? He did gloat a bit when he took credit for killing the boar . . .) Arthur entered the stables, only to find his boyfriend lying on the ground with his face in horse dung, _sleeping._

Now, Arthur had found Merlin asleep a few times on his job, but _never_ in the stables. Besides, Merlin didn't seem tired at all when he had yelled at him earlier and called him fat again. Arthur's brows creased in worry as he approached his manservant and crouched down right next to him.

Merlin mumbled something.

"Merlin," Arthur sighed and rubbed Merlin's shoulder impatiently. When he noticed Cedric hovering at the door, he put his hand away and cleared his throat. "Merlin." He shook Merlin's shoulder more forcefully, finally waking Merlin up,

Merlin smacked his lips, moved his head, and opened his eyes. When he spotted Arthur, his eyes widened. "Arthur!" He quickly stood up, swaying a little.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked Merlin, eyeing Cedric who got a little closer to them. Arthur didn't like his presence at all.

Merlin frowned, also noticing Cedric. "Nothing," he replied, very obviously confused.

"I can see that," Arthur continued, instead wanting to ask if Merlin was okay.

"I wasn't sleeping. I was, I was just . . . bending down . . . " Merlin narrowed his eyes as if trying to remember.

Arthur eyed Cedric at the door again and frowned. Could Cedric have something to do with this?

"Were you looking for something?"

Merlin nodded. "Yes." Arthur could tell that Merlin didn't really know what had happened.

He sighed. "The horses are gone, Merlin."

Merlin opened his mouth, looking around, his eyes widening again. Arthur's anger from before had long since left him and now he was just concerned. If it weren't for Cedric there with them, he'd take Merlin's hand, ask him if he was alright, help him to remember what had happened . . . and _then_ he'd demand an apology for calling him fat.

"I, I don't know what happened!" Merlin exclaimed.

Arthur should be angry. To everyone else, they were a prince and a servant, and Arthur _should_ punish Merlin for this, it was expected of him, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. So he just stared at Merlin angrily, trying to come up with anything that wouldn't be too harsh and yet proved to Cedric that they were _only_ a prince and his servant and nothing more.

"One mistake I can understand, Merlin. Everyone has a bad day now and then, but this is one thing after another!"

"Sire, please." Cedric stepped closer to them. "Don't be too hard on him. He's a good servant, he just . . . he's tired."

Merlin turned all his attention to Cedric. "I am not."

"Maybe . . . maybe if he had the evening off . . . "

"I don't want the evening off."

"A good night's rest . . . "

"I did _not_ fall asleep!"

"I'm more than willing to take over his duties tonight."

Now, _that_ got Arthur's attention. On one side there was Merlin, his boyfriend, confused and with horse dung on his face and convinced that Cedric was trying to replace him. On the other, there was Cedric, doing everything _right_ and being way too willing to do Merlin's job and actually replace him for tonight.

Arthur looked at Merlin who kept staring at him with pleading eyes.

And Arthur could never say no to those eyes.

"Do you want the night off?" he asked carefully. Merlin _did_ seem confused and would maybe benefit from a little rest.

"I said I don't!" Merlin yelled. "Why don't you believe me? Can't you see what he's trying to do? He's trying to get rid of me and if you weren't such a _clotpole_ , you'd see that!"

Arthur blinked at Merlin in surprise.

"A what?"

"Clotpole," Cedric answered unhelpfully. "He, he said a clotpole."

Arthur closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Thank you, Cedric. Go and help the guards catch all the horses." Cedric nodded. "I'll deal with Merlin myself."

The smirk that Cedric gave Merlin did _not_ escape Arthur's notice this time. When he was gone, Arthur turned to Merlin, whose eyes had filled with tears.

"I'm sorry," Merlin said. "I swear I didn't fall asleep, he must have done something, I don't know what, but I swear it's not my fault, please, believe me, Arthur, I—"

"I believe you," Arthur simply stated, smiling softly at the surprised look that Merlin was giving him. He sighed and looked around, confirming that they were alone, and then put his hands on Merlin's shoulders like before. "I believe you. About Cedric," he repeated.

"Really?"

Arthur nodded. "He did just try to make me give you the night off. I don't know why he so desperately wants to serve me, maybe because I _am_ a prince after all—"

"No, that's not it," Merlin sniffled with a smile.

Arthur smiled in return. Then he got more serious again. "He was right about one thing though."

"What?"

"You do look like you could use some rest."

"But I—"

"Merlin," Arthur stopped him with a finger on his lips. "You have horse dung on your face."

Arthur laughed when Merlin made a disgusted face, seemingly only now noticing the smell. After that, he took Merlin's hand and led him to the door. He knew he couldn't be seen holding Merlin's hand though, so he let go, and only took Merlin's hand again once they were safely hidden behind the closed doors of his chambers.

As soon as they were inside, he led Merlin over to a basin with water in the corner of the room. He sat Merlin down on a stool and grabbed a towel, using it to get the dung off of Merlin's face.

"Thanks." Merlin smiled at him softly.

Arthur nodded. "As soon as I get this off your face, you can apologize to me."

Merlin frowned at him, causing some of the dried dung to crinkle and crack around his eyebrows. Arthur grimaced in disgust.

"Apologize?"

Arthur nodded. "For calling me _fat_." He removed another chunk of the dung on Merlin's face.

"I didn't call you fat."

"You _implied_ it," Arthur clarified. "And it hurt," he added.

Merlin sighed and gently took Arthur's hand. "Alright," he nodded. "I'm sorry for that."

Arthur felt better just from hearing that. "And I'm sorry for doubting you. I should have trusted you when you told me about Cedric."

Another smile brightened up Merlin's face.

"Now, keep still." Arthur continued to clean Merlin's left eyebrow, cheek and chin, and then directed him to the basin with the water, handing him another towel. Merlin did all he could to finish the job, but when he was "done" and turned to Arthur, there was still some brown residue left on his face.

"Hm, I'm not kissing you like that." Arthur shook his head.

"But it's—"

"It's really _not_." Arthur laughed, handing Merlin a mirror. Merlin studied himself up close and his nose immediately wrinkled in disgust.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Yeah. That's disgusting."

"Do you have a spell that could help?"

Merlin shrugged at him, still looking at his reflection, and then his eyes changed from blue to gold briefly, while he mumbled something Arthur could never hope to understand.

The brown on Merlin's face seemed to disappear, much to Arthur's relief. The smell though—

Merlin mumbled something again, his eyes once again changing colour, and it looked as if an imaginary breeze ruffled through his hair. He put aside the mirror and smiled up at Arthur, beaming with pride. "I do, I do have a spell for that." He nodded.

Arthur approached him, carefully taking a sniff. When instead of the appalling smell of shit, he smelled fresh lavender soap, he couldn't help but immediately reach for Merlin's shirt and pull him in for a kiss.

"Now _that_ , I can kiss."

Merlin laughed into the kiss, putting his arms around Arthur, and together they fell into the large bed. Arthur still didn't know why Cedric had wanted the position so much . . . maybe he just needed the money. But that didn't bother him anymore. Come morning, he'd find someone else in the castle in need of a servant and send Cedric their way.

For now, and for the rest of the evening, he'd spend with Merlin in his arms, kissing and apologizing and laughing.

xoXÖXox

Cedric had been informed by a guard that he was dismissed for the night, but that wouldn't stop him from getting the one thing he was really after—the prince's keys. He could wait another day, maybe, but now the prince and that _Merlin_ were right like he wanted them—fighting. And honestly, he was running out of ideas to sabotage Merlin.

So he would have to act now.

He knew that since he had been dismissed, for whatever reason, it meant that Merlin would be taking care of the prince tonight. But it was well past midnight now, and both the prince and Merlin would be asleep, and most importantly—Arthur would be in his chambers _alone_.

Cedric braced himself for what he was about to do, and swallowed nervously. He'd done this before. He could do it again.

With that in mind, he almost soundlessly opened the door to the prince's chambers and sneaked inside, immediately spotting the prince in the bed, half covered by his blanket. He was snoring rather loudly and thanks to that Cedric knew that he wouldn't have to worry too much about accidentally causing unwanted noise.

The prince might just sleep through it.

He slowly approached the chest of drawers next to the prince's bed, glanced at the sleeping royal, and opened it with a quiet creak.

"Wh . . . wha?" someone groaned from the bed, and it was _not_ the prince.

Cedric's eyes widened in fear as he stared at the bed. A black-haired head emerged from beneath the blanket, and it was only now that Cedric noticed the one extra arm thrown lazily over the prince's stomach.

"Arthur?" the person whispered, slowly waking up.

Cedric quickly grabbed the keys from the opened drawer in panic and didn't even bother closing it again. He swiftly jumped away from the bed, but it was too late. Merlin, because _of course_ it was _Merlin_ , was already staring at him, blinking blearily, while shaking the prince awake.

Before Cedric had the chance to run to the door and escape, the prince was up, by the door, and holding his arm firmly.

He really must have been a good knight when he could do all that in under a minute.

"Sire, I—"

"Just _shut up_ , Cedric," the prince groaned, almost definitely suppressing a yawn. Cedric shut his mouth immediately. "I know what you've been trying to do—separate us. But what you don't know is, that you _never_ even had a chance."

Cedric pursed his lips, glancing from Merlin to the prince, back to Merlin. While Cedric still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that the prince and his servant, were apparently lovers, Merlin was already smirking at him, now fully awake.

"Arthur, he's got your keys," Merlin called from the bed. The prince looked down at his hand and snatched his keys back.

Cedric swallowed.

"Ah, so that's why you wanted to work for me." The prince hissed at him and threw the keys to Merlin on the bed. To his surprise, the servant caught them effortlessly.

"I . . . sire, I—" Cedric desperately tried to defend himself, but at this point, he knew it was useless. After ten years, he finally got caught. And trying to steal from a prince was what did it.

He should have stayed a busker, just like his mother had always advised him . . .

"Merlin," the prince called at the servant who was still on the bed, wrapped in the blanket. "Put your clothes on. Cedric," Cedric's eyes moved from Merlin to the prince. "You close your eyes."

Cedric didn't hesitate and obeyed. He had _no_ desire to accidentally catch a glimpse of the servant _naked._

"All done." Merlin tapped Arthur's shoulder.

The prince nodded. "Guards!"

And the moment that Cedric had been fearfully expecting was finally here. The door opened and two knights stepped in. The prince gave the orders and before Cedric could as much as open his mouth, he was being taken away.

The last thing he caught a glimpse of before the door closed and he was being dragged down the hall, was Merlin throwing his arms around the prince, going for a kiss.

xoXÖXox

Merlin threw his arms around Arthur's shoulders as soon as the doors began closing and Cedric was out of sight. He kissed him once and then he kissed him again, always smiling. The prince kissed him back and locked the door with one hand, just to be safe.

"He's gone." Merlin laughed, pressing his forehead against Arthur's and closing his eyes.

Arthur held him tight. "Good riddance."

Together they stumbled back into the bed, falling right under the blanket and the pillows, and staying like that, just enjoying each other's company.

"So he was after the jewels all this time," Arthur mumbled.

Merlin nodded against his chest. "Thanks for believing me about him."

"I didn't at first, I'm sorry."

Merlin sighed. "You already said that. Besides, I've already made you pay." Merlin smirked and raised his head, just to enjoy Arthur's blush.

Arthur cleared his throat. "How about we just go back to sleep."

"Hmm," Merlin hummed, laying his ear back on Arthur's heart. "I might have a better idea."

"What is i—"

Merlin didn't let Arthur finish as he leaned up and captured his lips in another kiss, shifting his whole body to sit on Arthur's stomach. When he pulled away, he was smirking down at Arthur again. "What do you say? Do you like my idea?"

Arthur was already nodding. "I do," he mumbled before pulling Merlin down for another kiss.

Merlin laughed and used his magic to pull the blanket over them and to light up a candle on Arthur's bedside table. And as he continued to kiss Arthur, threading his fingers through his blonde hair, feeling Arthur's warm palms under the shirt on his back, he realized that _today_ . . .

. . . today wasn't such a bad day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, more She-ra references because I'm still just so happy after season 5 aired :D Btw if you want to read another fanfic set in this episode, I wrote one in 2017 for Merlin Canon Fest. It's called "A Prince's Heart" and it's about Arthur being possessed by Cornelius Sigan, and it's Merthur, so you can check that out [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136362) if you want :)
> 
> And another thing - no new fic next week! The rewatch was cancelled so we'll pick up with another episode (2x02) next Friday and that means until then I have nothing to write about. At least I'll have more time to study I guess *laughs through pain*
> 
> Thank you for reading as always and please let me know what you think! :)


End file.
